I Will Always Protect You  Oneshot
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: A two part one-shot of Severus Snape
1. Part one

I dashed towards the Hogwarts Express; eager to be leaving this hellhole I call my home. I watched as most students turned and gave their mothers a kiss and the fathers got hugs. Mine got a whole school year without me. No kiss; no hug; no warmth.

"We love you," I hear behind me. Glancing, I see their false smiles. What they really mean is, "You tell a soul about your _actual_ summer, you will wish you had never been born. Period." I turned back towards the train, my ride away from terror and towards _freedom_.

As soon as I stepped into our typical compartment I hear, "Hello Sam." I look over to where Luna is reading her father's paper; _the __Quibbler_ backwards like usual.

"Hello Luna," I answered, sitting next to her.

I seized my book, Fallen, by a Muggle author of the name Lauren Kate and began to read. I adore reading fantasy books; no reality to destroy your dreams. Like for example, my crush on a certain someone who I will _never_ have a chance with. A few minutes later the trio walked it, followed by Ginny Weasley.

"Hey guys!" Luna and I said together. They sat down as the train began to move. I've been friends with the trio ever since their first year here.

_I had just got off the train, late as my fate would have it, and was required to travel in the boats to Hogwarts with the first years. I detested the boats, too much swaying and not enough space for my taste, but I love the water. The black lake was one of my favorite thinking/studying places during my first year. I ended up in a boat with a first year girl. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Is it true that the ceiling in the Great Hall is bewitched to look just like the night sky?"_

_I turned to her, "I'm sorry, what?"_

_She blushed, "I was wondering if you could tell me…never mind."_

_I laughed, "Oh yeah, the ceiling _is_ bewitched."_

_She smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger."_

_I shook her hand, which she had placed in front of me, "__Samantha Martin. Sam for short.__"_

_As soon as we were in the building I had planned to tiptoe into the Great Hall when this blond haired boy yelled, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."_

_I stopped and observed as he introduced himself to a boy with glasses and untamed black hair. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated. Just then the redheaded boy with freckles, next to Harry, started snickering. Draco didn't seem to like this._

"_Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair...and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco turned back towards Harry, __"__You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.__"_

_Harry looked from Draco to Ron, "I think I can figure it out on my own, thanks." With that he turned away from Draco. I walked into the Great Hall, following the first years, and made a dash for my table._

"_A little late; aren't we," Fred, I think it was Fred, said. I smiled, "Just a bit."_

"_Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. The room went quiet as the same boy from before walked up to the sorting hat. It took minutes more than normal before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The whole table started cheering as he jogged over towards the table. He sat next to the redhead, who I found out what Ronald Weasley (Fred and George's youngest brother), and across from Hermione, who I was sitting with. _

"_I'm happy you were sorted into Gryffindor," Ron laughed, "It would've sucked if you weren't."_

_I turned towards him, "I had a feeling you'd be in this house."_

_He gave me a puzzled look, "How?"_

_I smiled, "They way you stood up to the Molefly guy showed your true bravery. I'm Samantha Martin. Nice to meet you."_

_He smiled, "Harry, and back at you." With that said the speech started and food appeared._

I came back to the present as I walked into the Great Hall with the trio, Ginny catching up with us, talking about our summers. "How was yours Sam?"

I sighed, "The same as usual."

Hermione's smile vanished, "What? They still-"

I gave her a look, "They aren't going to change, Hermione."

Ron gritted his teeth, "Move out then!" Ginny shook her head in agreement.

I looked to the floor, "Every time I try I get worse consequences than before. If I leave they might actually kill me."

Harry stopped me and forced me to look into his eyes, "As long as they aren't here you are protected."

I smiled, "As long as I'm at Hogwarts, I'm home."

With that said we hurried to our spot at the end of the table. As Dumbledore began his speech, I drifted off to Samland. Thoughts of the year I would be having at Hogwarts, time with my friends, and being around the mystifying Professor; Severus Snape.

I took a glance towards the corner, seeing the potions master just as uninterested in the speech as I was. I realized, a bit too late, that I had been watching him longer than I thought for he had turned towards me. Again, his gaze was mesmerizing, just like the first time; when I really fell for him.

_I walked into the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor section when I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispering at the end of the table. 'They're up to something, as usual.' I went and sat next to Hermione, across from Harry._

"_Alright, what are you three up to?"_

_Ron looked away, red faced, as Hermione sighed, "You know when we said Professor Snape tried to murder Harry Potter during the __Quidditch Match?__"_

_I nodded, "I remember."Hermione had told me a few minutes after the match ended._

_Harry took over the story, "It turns out he was saving my life as pay back to a debt he owed. My father had saved his life when he was a student here."_

_I was stunned; Snape, dark and vile potions master, had rescued a Gryffindor. Harry at that!_

_As if on cue, Snape walked into the Great Hall and sat at his standard corner at the teacher's table. I glimpsed towards him, 'I wonder what _you_ are hiding, Professor?' As if he heard, his eyes turned towards mine; hypnotizing me._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I was running down the hall, breathing intensely. I heard laughter and shouts from behind.**_

"_**You'll never leave! You would just crawl back to us anyway." I kept running only this time I wasn't going anywhere.**_

"_**He doesn't love you," the female's voice mocked.**_

"_**He never will," the male's finished.**_

_**I tossed myself onto my knees, "Leave me alone!"**_

_**I covered my ears and the voices grew nearer, but I couldn't block them out.**_

"_**You'll always be our little punching bag." She hissed again, as a figure appeared at my right.**_

"_**Till the day you take your last breath," finished the figure that appeared to my left.**_

"_**Be gone! Get away!" Their hands reached out towards my throat…**_

I woke with a jerk, breathing heavily. I could feel sweat beating down my face. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. When I went back to my bed I realized it was ten. I had only been asleep for an hour and a half. I tried to go back to sleep but due to worry from the dream I couldn't. So I got up, grabbed my cloak, and headed out of the common room.

"Another nightmare Samantha," the fat lady asked. I nodded. She sighed, "Go on, but be back by midnight." I thanked her and began my walk in the corridors.

I kept thinking of the dream; the nightmare. I have always had nightmares, ever since I was little, but I never had the figures in them before. Next thing I knew, I was in the dungeons. I hadn't realized I had walked that far. As I went to walk back I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lumos," a voice murmured.

I turned, panic in my eyes, to see who had a hold of me. It was Professor Snape.

"What, might I inquire, is a student, particularly a Gryffindor, doing out of bed at a time like this?"

I struggled to manage my breath, "Professor… you frightened me. I…had a nightmare and…went walking to collect my thoughts."

Snape smirked, "Well I presume you have your thoughts accumulated."

I nodded, "Yes Sir, I think I'll be heading back to bed."

I went to leave when he's grip held me in place, "First, Ms. Martin," he whispered, "I must escort you back so you don't get in more trouble."

We began to walk, "Thank you Professor Snape."

He snickered, "Don't worry; you will be making up for it in detention. Tomorrow at seven; in my office. Don't be delayed."

That was all that was said as he led me back to the common room. I crawled into my bed, sighing, "Well terrific, first day of school and I already have detention."

I then smiled to myself, "Well, I wanted to get to know him better and I suppose this will assist with that." I then drifted back to sleep; dreaming of my savior; Snape.


	2. Part two

I ran into the classroom, half a minute late. "You're tardy Ms. Martin," he growled, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"I apologize … Sir," I whispered, flinching.

Professor gave me a puzzled look, "Is everything alright Ms. Martin?"

I relaxed, "Yes Sir. Um… what will I be doing for detention tonight?"

He went back to writing, "Assisting me in getting materials prepared for tomorrow."

I began my work, contemplating what to ask him, to break the ice. "What are you writing professor?"

His eyes skimmed towards me, "If you _must_ know," he started, "I'm getting my lessons for tomorrow's classes started."

"And what will that be precisely?"

He sighed, "Why do you ask, Ms. Martin?"

I looked away, "I want to be ahead this year, Sir."

He looked at me for a brief second, "Very well…" He stood up and walked over to where I was, "We will be performing the Patronus charm."

I smiled, "I've heard about this charm. I know Harry can do it but I've never tried."

He smirked, "Not many people, if some, can get this spell right their first try, Ms. Martin."

I shrugged, "Can I have a go at it?"

He nodded his head, "The words are expecto patronum."

I took a breath and closed my eyes, "Expecto…Patronum!" When I opened my eyes nothing happened.

"Like I said Ms. Martin, not man-"

Just then a silvery-grey creature materialized. It was in the shape of an arctic wolf. I smiled, "I did it! Sir, I created a Patronus." He was astonished for a second before collecting himself.

"Well done, Ms. Martin."

Just then the he had a knock at the door. Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus… oh well, hello Ms. Martin."

I bowed, like I usually do to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled, eyes sparkling like always, "Am I disrupting something?"

Professor Snape jumped in, "Not at all Headmaster. In fact, Ms. Martin was just leaving due to her detention being complete."

Dumbledore gave me a look, "First day and already getting into trouble huh? You have been hanging with Harry, Ron, and Hermione too much I see."

I laughed, "You know it Sir. Well goodnight Professor Dumbledore… Professor Snape." With that said I hurried out towards the common room to start on homework.

**Three weeks later**

'Forget it!' I threw my head down onto the table, annoyed.

For the past few weeks I had been receiving the same nightmares. I was having difficulty sleeping, thanks to my parents, and it was causing me to get behind in class work. I was failing DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. I scoped the classroom, observing other students working on their Impedimenta charm. This charm decelerates an advancing object.

We were trying to slow books from falling but mine did nothing. I was irritated, "Impedimenta!" My book went airborne towards Professor Snape.

"Detention Ms. Martin!" I went red, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't do that on purpose… it was an accident."

"Does not matter. Tonight at seven. Don't be late." He then went back towards his desk and started grading, as I tossed my head back onto the table with a moan.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I arrived at the door five minutes in advance, to make up for being late for my first detention. Before I knocked I heard a growl, "Enter Ms. Martin."

I opened the door to him at the supply closet, "You will be washing the floor tonight." He handed me a brush and a pale of water, "I recommend you begin early."

I sighed and took the brush and pale, "Yes Sir…."

A few hours later, I was partly done. I pitched the brush into the pale and sat onto my knees, exhausted.

"Mr. Martin," I heard quietly behind me. I turned to notice Professor Snape; wide eyed and watching me.

"Yes," I asked, concerned I missed an area. I looked towards the floor and saw nothing.

"Where did you acquire that," he demanded, indicating my right side.

I looked down and saw that my shirt was showing my side; my unfavorably bruised side. I seized my shirt and yanked it down. "It's nothing Sir; I was… clumsy," I whispered.

According to his face, he didn't believe me. "How did you get it?" He was getting aggravated so I said nothing; not wanting to lie yet not wanting to talk about it.

I looked away for a brief second and next thing I knew Professor Snape had his wand pointed at me, "How… did you get… the bruise?" I still said nothing.

Next thing I knew I was blacking out…

_Smack! I fell onto the floor, trying to not shriek. _

"_Damnit Sam!" I turned and looked at my mother, who was in front of me, rolling her eyes, "I've told you before that you have to fold your father's clothes a certain way or they will crease."_

"_I'm sorry," I whispered getting up, "I had to get started on cooking and since I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school I have to do everything manually."_

_My father was furious, "What good is it then to have a witch in the house? I didn't get invited to the work party because of you; little bitch!" He smacked me hard in the stomach, causing me to scream._

_I realized it was my mother's scream that I was hearing instead, "That's another table you ruined!" I looked at the side table that was in the hallway, I was lying on from when I was smacked across the room. _

_I started crying, "I'm sorry…but I'm going to move out!" Mom and dad started snickering, "Move out?" _

_Dad grabbed me, "You have no money. How will you be able to afford a place, huh?"_

_I cringed, his hand constructing around my arm, "I'll…get a job." _

_Mom started chuckling harder, "A job? I'm sorry but prostitutes don't make that much money in this town."_

"_Plus, you don't have the body for a stripper. You'll starve to death," Dad finished. _

_He then threw me into the bathroom tile; the bathroom door is next to hallway. I felt blood trickle down my lips and I heard the bathroom door being shut._

"_Clean yourself up," mom murmured through the door…_

I blinked and realized I was back in the class room. I got up off the floor, from where I was positioned, and looked around the room. Snape came over and bent down, "Here, let me assist."

I glared, "I don't need your sympathy Sir," I sniffed as tears began to form, "I can take care of myself." I took his hand anyway.

When I was in front of him I turned towards the door, so he wouldn't see me weep, "How dare you! You have no right to force yourself into my mind like that!"

"You're right… I apologize, Sam." He softly murmured. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder. "I wish I could take your pain from you," Snape whispered.

I smeared away a tear that was declining down my cheek, "You should be!"

The hand that was on my shoulder jerked me around, "I was just doing my duty. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I laughed, "Get hurt? Why would you care about me? I'm a Gryffindor! You don't owe a debt to my family like you did Harry."

He looked deep into my eyes, "That is true but it doesn't mean I don't care for your protection Samantha."

I felt my long, brown, hair collapse into my face, concealing my blue eyes. His hand came up and moved my hair behind my ear, "I care too greatly for you if anything."

I couldn't take it, I fell back to my knees, letting the tears of so many years of abuse, loathing, and fear flow. I was crying for what seemed like years when I felt the same, strong, hand rubbing my back.

"Let it out, you will feel much better. I give your word." He was right; it did feel nice to cry. I cried till my tears vanished.

When I was calmer I stood, turning towards my professor, "Sir-"

"Please, call me Severus," he smiled. This wasn't his customary smile, more like a lover's warmhearted smile.

I smiled gently, "Severus… did you mean what you said?"

He was hesitant, "I… I love you. Samantha, I love you so much that it destroys me to see you in pain."

My heart stopped beating, 'He….loves me?'

I looked into his eyes and pulled him closer, "I've loved you since the day I found out you saved Harry from falling in his first year."

He sighed, "I couldn't let him die; I have a duty to watch over him."

I laughed. Next thing I knew I was jerked into his chest. I stared into his eyes again as his lips demanded mine. I deepened the kiss, savoring his taste; his tongue against mine. It was a quick kiss, but passionate none the less.

"As long as I am here, you will be free from all the pain you've felt."

I smiled as a tear slipped down my face. My heart was lighter than I was use too; no more unhappiness; no more beatings. I knew that from then on, I was going to be pain free, loved, and most of all, protected.

He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped the last of the tears away, "I will **always** protect you. ALWAYS." And as any promise should be, it was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
